The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a technique that is useful for the semiconductor device having a power amplifier function.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-237238 (Patent Document 1), a technique is described, which mounts a semiconductor chip in which a power amplifier circuit is formed on a mounting substrate and further forms a directional coupler in the mounting substrate.